thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Bray
Attractive Bray, a loner hoping for peace in the new world created in the aftermath of the virus, holds heavy secrets on his shoulders. He first comes across the then unnamed Mallrats when he brings the heavily pregnant Trudy to the Mall. At first the tribe think of him as a loner, someone who skulks about the city and isn’t trustworthy to help them survive. When Lex kills Zoot in the mall, it comes out that Bray was his older brother, which the rest of the tribe finds hard to accept at first; eventually they come to know Bray as a strong, competent leader. He’s also something of a ladies man, having had a relationship of some scale or other with: Trudy, Amber, Ebony, Moon, Salene,and Danni. However his heart truly belonged to Amber and after a rocky start the two managed to get their act together. But it was short lived, when an explosion on Eagle Mountain takes Amber away from him at the beginning of series two. Bray struggles with his grief, at first abandoning his tribe but knowing Amber would want him to protect and lead them he goe's back to them. After returning to the city, he comes across Danni and after some time, the two start a relationship. Together with Danni, they used their possession of the antidote to effectively stabilize the entire City, to create a Bill of Rights which would keep everyone safe, and to start a tribal marketplace where fair trading could peacefully take place. However this was another short-lived relationship, when The Chosen attack, Danni is taken and is assumed dead. At the end of series two, after an attack against The Chosen goes drastically awry, Lex and Bray are left for dead on the beach in a dune buggy accident. They however receive help form Ebony and along with Dal, are taken to a camp used by the Gaians where he finds Amber is alive and well, having lived the past year or so with the Eco people. Eventually the two once more are able to rekindle their love for each other and Amber becomes pregnant with Bray's child. Bray never leaves Ambers side as long as he can help it. But fate steps in once more and at the end of series three the two are banished from the city by Ebony. At the beginning of series four as Amber goes into labour, Bray is by her side helping her in labour but when The Technos arrive Bray goes missing. Brays whereabouts are still unknown. Bray never returns and is assumed dead UNTIL the final episodes of the series when KC states that he was with Bray mere days earlier. Bray never see's his son "Baby Bray". Biography Leaving for the city leaving for the City.]]Bray was taking care of Trudy in her home during her pregnancy. One day, he arrived at Trudy's home with news of the Roosters closing in on them. He told her they had to leave for sector 10 of the city and managed to convince her even though she was reluctant at first, due to her fear of the Locos. They traveled through the countryside and by the shore, and ended up in the city after a day's walk. There, Bray left Trudy by a tunnel while he went to scout around for a safe place.Series 1 Episode 1 Bray's Walk About After Amber and Trudy were kidnapped Bray tried many different ways to get them back. He even tried to set up an ambush for the kidnapper. When this failed he had lost all hope of getting them back and he sunk into a depressive exile. He was found by the Mozzies, who took advantage of Bray's drunken state and they threw him off a cliff and left him for dead. He was on the brink of death until rescued by the traveling Horse Traders. One of their members, Moon, tended to his wounds and kept watch on him. She also acted as his councillor and found out that he was running from his duties of leader. She began to fall for him but the feelings were not the same for bray for his thoughts still dwelt on Amber. Once he was fully recovered he returned to the Mall with a renewed determination to lead his tribe to peace. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats